dreadmirefandomcom-20200213-history
Monstrous Mosquito
These slender, crepuscular flies are known for the biting habits of the females, who are nocturnal parasites that require a blood meal before they can produce eggs. This blood can be from wild animals, domestic animals, humans, demi-humans, humanoids, or monsters, depending on the mosquito breed. Males do not bite and generally feed on plant juices. Monstrous Mosquito larvae, called wrigglers, live in quiet bodies of water, ranging from fluid-filled Giant Pitcher Plants to stagnant lakes, where they feed on algae and minnows. The amphibious wrigglers breathe air, and if they cannot breach the water surface the larvae suffocate in 1d4+4 rounds (villagers are known to pour oil onto infested waters to suffocate them). Monstrous wrigglers are defenseless and can be killed relatively easy. All Monstrous Mosquitoes (called "Maringouin" in the Aboriginine language) have the following two special attacks, and special quality: Attach (Ex): If a Monstrous Mosquito hits with a touch attack, it latches onto its prey’s body and can make a blood drain attack. All Monstrous Mosquitoes produce venom that deadens the nerves so that the blood drain can be accomplished secretly. A victim is allowed a Reflex save (DC 14 + Monstrous Mosquito size modifier to AC) to detect an attached mosquito. Blood Drain (Ex): A Monstrous Mosquito drains blood for one point of temporary Constitution damage each round it remains attached. After detachment, the nerve-deadening venom creates a red rash next to the entry wound, and causes a maddening itch that causes the victim to fight at -1 for each "sting" it has received, up to a max of -4. Each wound itches for 4d4 hours. Mosquito Scent (Ex): Both mammal breath and evaporating sweat can be detected by the antenna of a Monstrous Mosquito up to 90 ft. away. Wildwood Mosquito A green colored abdomen, brown wings, and gray proboscis easily identify a Wildwood Mosquito from its other giant cousins. Unlike the female’s sparsely hairy antennae, a male mosquito’s antenna is feathery. Once a Wildwood Mosquito has drained 4 points of Constitution from a single creature, it detaches and flies off to digest its meal. Wildwood Mosquitoes sometimes attack in swarms with the same stats as a locust swarm. Light (shined in darkness) has a 70% of causing all the mosquitoes within view to swarm, and bright colored clothes have a 40% chance. These chances reoccur during every round of exposure. Snow Mosquito Wildwood Mosquitoes that live in northern climates are called Snow Mosquitoes. While snow is on the ground, Snow Mosquitoes appear entirely silver, but they slowly change to light brown as it melts (if it ever does). Large swarms of Snow Mosquitoes have been known to attack white dragons and remorhaz, but this is unusual and rarely successful. Their favorite victims appear to be northern herd animals, ice elves, humans, seals, polar bears, walruses and whales. Saltmarsh Mosquito A Saltmarsh Mosquito is black with silver spots on its smoky wings. It lives near brackish, salt or fresh water, and its larvae thrive there. Their instinct is to render the creature unconscious from blood loss and feed until the victim is dead. Sonic Wings (Ex): When encountered in groups of 10 or more, their barely detectable low-pitched buzzing sound harmonizes and becomes painful. All listeners within a 20-ft. radius become shaken (DMG Condition Summary) if they fail a Will save (DC 13). Golden Mosquito A Golden Mosquito can be identified by its shiny yellow abdomen, sparkling scaled wings, and curled golden proboscis. Uncurled, this proboscis is nearly 6 ft. long, can move as easily as an elephant’s trunk, and is very strong (Str 14). It uses the dexterous appendage to grapple Medium size or smaller prey. Poison (Ex): The poison of Golden Mosquitoes paralyzes a victim for 3d8 rounds if it fails a Fortitude save (DC 14). If the creature is paralyzed, it is carried to the mosquito’s lair in order to drain it completely of blood. The good-aligned Golden Mosquito never preys on good creatures, instead preferring the blood of mindless animals or evil beings. Quagmire Mosquito A Quagmire Mosquito has a bright red abdomen, translucent blue-scaled wings, yellow feathery antennae, and a bright green proboscis. Quagmire Mosquitoes possess a low, malevolent intelligence, and these beasts not only suck blood for fun, but also collect shiny treasures. In addition to treasure, their larders are filled with the remains of their past victims. These lairs are in dismal, dark, rotting parts of the jungle or marsh. They are fond of locating their lairs near dragons to secretly feed on their blood during long sleep cycles. Sticky Strand (Ex): Twice per hour a Quagmire Mosquito can use a gland beneath its proboscis to spray a sticky, gluelike substance that is identical in effect to a tanglefoot bag (PHB Special Substances and Items). Stuck victims are drained of blood after a lengthy mental and physical torture session. Phantom Mosquito A Phantom Mosquito is a ghast created by using a create undead spell on the corpse of a Quagmire Mosquito. Identifying such a mosquito is quite easy, as it has a ghostly white exoskeleton. Ghoul Fever (Su): Disease—ichor injection, Fortitude DC 14, incubation period 1 day, damage 1d3 Con and 1d3 Dex. A creature that dies from ghoul fever rises as a ghoul at the next midnight. Ichor Injection (Su): An attached Phantom Mosquito can inject its victim with an ichor that paralyzes it for 1d4+1 rounds, if the victim fails a Fortitude save (DC 14). Either way, injected creatures become infected with ghoul fever. Stench (Ex): The tattered wings of a Phantom Mosquito fan a stench outward as they silently beat. This stench of death causes those within a 20-ft. radius to make a successful Fortitude save (DC 15) or be sickened (DMG Condition Summary) for 1d6+4 rounds. A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected by the same Phantom Mosquito’s stench for 24 hours. A neutralize poison spell or potion removes the effect from a sickened creature. Category:Monster Category:Insect